Lonley Heart
by Bring on the Mayhem
Summary: When Frieza offers Goku a slave for his hard work what will he do when he finds that the slave he fall in love with is a prince?
1. Summary, Disclamer, and Prolouge

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own dragon ball z or the characters I do own the plot

**Warning: **This contains Yaoi (Guy x Guy for those who don't know) the couple is Vegeta and Goku (Kakarott) .You don't like don't read. It also contains rape, sex, and violence. Again don't like don't read!

**Summary:** When Frieza offers Goku a slave for his hard work he ends up picking a small Saiyan named Vegeta. What will happen when he finds out he is a former prince and starts to fall in love. Will their love be able to stand Frieza and his men and the trials they have to pass or will it break under the pressure.

"Talk"

'_Thoughts_'

(My thoughts)

.:**point of view change**:.

**Prologue**

Frieza's tail swayed lazily from side to side as he waited for his best warrior, Kakarott Goku Son, to arrive for his surprise. The man had been outstanding and outdoing the rest of the so called warriors on the planet. He decided to give the man a little present….a little slave to call his own. Kakarott would choose from his personal slaves and could have whatever one he wanted. Frieza knew first hand they would be sure to please in many ways.

A knock sounded at the door and it slowly opened to reveal a tall dark spiky haired man who was wearing the traditional Saiyan suit.

"Lord Frieza" The man said while getting down on his knee and bowing in respect, "you summoned me?"

A small smile crept across Frieza's dark purple lips, "Yes Kakarott we need to discuss your work performance…." He said in a somewhat menacing tone.

Kakarott swallowed hard. He had been working his tail off to impress and satisfy Frieza but he guessed it want enough.

"F-forgive me my lord I'm trying my hard-"

"Your performance is excellent my dear Kakarott" Frieza said cutting him off, "so excellent in fact that I see it fit to give you a little reward"

Kakarott stood there in an utterly confused trance. A reward? Why? Frieza never gave out rewards. Was he really doing that good of a job? Finally regaining control of his thoughts he spoke "There is no need my lord I'm onl-"

"I believe there is need and no matter what you say you're going to get it and that's final" Frieza said cutting him off yet again only this time in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"As you see fit my lord." He said bowing his head in forgiveness "I apologize for rejecting at first…I had no right."

Frieza smirked at the man. He was so loyal it was pitiful. He actually lived to please his master it seemed. Yet that's what he liked about him. It might just come in hand later on. " Now follow me so you can go pick your prize…."

TBC...

(ok i hope you enjoyed it will be updated soon. Ummm let me see...Oh leave a review Thanks~)


	2. Lonley Heart Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own dragon ball z or the characters I do own the plot

**Warning: **This contains Yaoi (Guy x Guy for those who don't know) the couple is Vegeta and Goku (Kakarott) .You don't like don't read. It also contains rape, sex, and violence. Again don't like don't read!

"Talk"

'_Thoughts_'

(My thoughts)

.:**point of view change**:.

**Chapter 1**

Kakarott followed Frieza. Why would he want to give him a reward? It just didn't

make sense. He watched as Frieza moved an old picture frame to reveal a dark

wooden door.

"right this way my dear Kakarott" Frieza said while opening the the door in front of them which led to a dimly lit hallway. The hallway walls were cement gray and looked as if it were made out of cinderblocks. Eight jail like cells were all the way down the hall. Each side had four cells with metal bars for doors, beds, and toilets inside them. The odd thing was that half of the cells looked like they had recently been occupied...yet no one was in them. At the end of the hallway there was another door which Frieza stopped in front of and unlocked it before turning to face Kakarott.

"we are here" he said as a smile crept across his lips.

"where exactly is here my lord?" Kakarott said in a confused tone

"my dear Kakarott you are the first person other than Zarbon, Dedoria, and myself to see this place. This is where I keep my personal slaves who follow my every command and today one of those slaves shall become yours. "Frieza said as his tail swayed almost happily from side to side.

"I don't mean to sound rude my lord but I cannot and will not accept a slave" Kakarott said in a serious tone

"why ever not my dear boy"

"I have never liked the idea of slavery and I would be going against my own morals if I were to accept one."

"ah...I had a feeling about that but just because I treat them as slaves doesn't mean you have to."

"what do you mean by that?"

"you can just treat them as a companion nothing more nothing less."

"well that is true...alright I'll do it."

"good follow me." Frieza opened the door and clapped his hands to make the lights turn on. "come in! come in! Zarbon! Dedoria! Bring them in!" Kakarott followed Frieza in and heard rustling and what sounded like chains come from the back of the room. A door that was hidden by the shadows opened and six men came out. The man in the front was the pink blob known as Dedoria one of Frieza's right hand men. At the end was "pretty boy" Zarbon a nickname given to him because he spent more time on his looks than the battle field. He was another of Frieza's right hand men. The other men were all in shackles and a light blue jumpsuit which seemed to be the same size for everyone because for some it was skin tight for others really baggy. Two of the men he could tell were saiyin like him. The other two were humans. The prisoners stopped in front of Frieza and himself.

"these are my best little slaves you may choose whichever one you like." Frieza looked at him then the slaves" you here that one of you lucky little boys will get a new home today. Isn't that great!"

"Yes lord Frieza" they all said in unison.

"good...now go ahead and feel free to look them over my dear Kakarott."

"Alright" He said. First he looked over the two humans. They weren't that noteworthy both were scrawny and of really no use. Next he went to the tall saiyin 'wow he's even

taller than me' he thought to himself. He looked him over then went to face

him. "state your name." he said trying to sound a little macho.

"The name is Brolli sir" the tall saiyin smiled then wrapped his tail around Kakarott's waist." you know I can please you all night long" Brolli's tail squeezed his ass.

"Brolli! That's enough of that!" Frieza shouted.

"yes my lord...but remember if you want to be shown a good time you know my name." Brolli released him but not before winking and giving his ass one last squeeze making his flush bright red. He composed himself then went to the other saiyin. Unlike the first he wasn't tall and he didn't seem as outgoing." what's your name" he said in a soft voice trying to make him feel comfortable and a little less scared.

"Vegeta..."he said in an almost whisper. Kakarott looked over the smaller saiyin. He had dark brown hair which was spiked to a perfect point unlike his own which went in every direction. His head was lowered so he couldn't see his eyes. His tai was wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Vegeta could you lift your head so I could see your face." He said in a kind tone and Vegeta nodded and slowly started to lift his head.

"He said lift your head baka and I think he meant today!" Zarbon yelled making Vegeta's attention go to him instead of Kakarott. "Not me you baka him!" Zarbon smacked the small saiyin across the face making him fall to his knees. He went to kick him in his side but hid foot was stopped by Kakarott's.

"Leave him alone Zarbon he looked at you because you yelled at him not because he's stupid." Kakarott said while giving him a glare that said back off. Once Zarbon moved away Kakarott got on his knees to check to see if the smaller saiyin was ok. He gently wrapped his arms around the small saiyin and his tail began to carefully stroke the cheek that had been hit.

"you ok Vegeta" Kakarott asked while pulling him closer to his chest

"yeah..."Vegeta replied in a low voice

"does it hurt where I'm stroking your cheek?"

"A little"

"do you want me to stop" he said pulling his tail slowly away.

"n-no" Vegeta lightly caught his tail and gently brang it back to his cheek.

"ok" he said and went back to stoking his cheek" Vegeta I'm going to look at your cheek to see if it's hurt so I'm going to move my tail ok" Vegeta release his tail and let him tilt his head up

.:**Vegeta's pov**:.

_'His hands are so warm...and soft yet they are strong. Why is he being so kind to me?''_ I looked into his eyes they're a dark chocolate brown'_...honestly I could get lost in eyes like that...wait what am I thinking it's not like I'll ever be with him he'll probably choose one of the other slaves...have no chance..._.'

.:**Kakarott pov**:.

"well it's red but there isn't a scratch that's good" I said _'I wonder why he suddenly looks so sad...why do I feel like I have to protect him... and make him feel happy._' I go back to stroking his cheek to try and sooth him.

.: **normal pov**:.

Vegeta cuddled closer to Kakarott and lightly purred in contentment making Kakarott blush.

"Vegeta I have to get up now ok?"

"ok...thanks for seeing if I was ok" Kakarott got up with Vegeta still in his arms then put him down and walked away.

.:**Kakarott's pov**:.

_'Why do I feel so cold without him...it's as if now that he's gone I feel _

_alone…_'

.:**normal pov**:.

"lord Frieza I have made my decision..."Kakarott said

"good which one do you want?"Frieza said thinking he knew the answer...it was

clear who the best choice was...Brolli he was strong and really handsome.

"my lord the one I would like is..."he looked at the slaves,"...Vegeta"

(ok i hope you like this chapter. Iwould have had it up yesterday but I had some technical difficulties...OK you know the drill Comment and rate Plz bye)


	3. Lonley Heart Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own dragon ball z or the characters I do own the plot

**Warning: **This contains Yaoi (Guy x Guy for those who don't know) the couple is Vegeta and Goku (Kakarott) .You don't like don't read. It also contains rape, sex, and violence. Again don't like don't read!

"Talk"

'_Thoughts_'

(My thoughts)

***sound effect***

.:**point of view change**:.

_'Why would Kakarott want someone like Vegeta? I mean it's not like he is that good looking...but it is his decision not mine..._' Frieza though to himself.

"Alright then...Zarbon go get Vegeta's things, Dedoria unlock him and put the rest back in there cells."

.:**Vegeta's pov**:.

_'Me! He wants me! I'm so ha-...wait what if this whole being kind thing was a rouse because we were around other people...I can sense his power...he is strong...so I'll have to be careful...I just hope I'm wrong about him being cruel_..' Zarbon brang me my things and gave me a snide smile before shoving them at me. _'Oh how I would like to smack that smirk off his face...' I look down at my stuff 'Wow this is all I have a pair of clothes and an old notebook I used to write in before I ran out of pages...well I hope there is some happiness wherever I'm going..._'

.:**normal pov**:.

"You ready Vegeta" Kakarott asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes master..."Vegeta replied

"...master...please don't call me master I don't want to be known as your master I would much rather be your friend...please either call me Kakarott, my first name, or Goku, my middle name. Most of my friends call me Goku. They like it because it's shorter...but you can call me either one."

"Ok...I like your first name better so can I call you Kakarott?"

"Yes you may" He smiled brightly liking the way it sounded when he said his name. "Ok since your ready we'll head to my house" he turned to face Frieza and bowed his head. "Thank you my lord" he took Vegeta's hand into his own and IT'd them to his house." were here" He said releasing Vegeta's hand.

"H-how did we get here so fast." Vegeta said trying to get used to the new environment.

"It's a technique I learned a while back it's called instant transmission or IT for short. It allows you to be any where within seconds." Kakarott smiled

"That must come in hand when you're in a hurry"

"yeah but sometimes it's nice to just walk...well anyhow about tonight...lets see well first we can give you a bath...you can use one of my smaller shirts and a pair of my GI pants for pajamas..., then we can eat and talk for a while, and then we can go to bed...I hope you don't mind but I only have one room right now so your going to be sleeping in my room tonight. We can go pay my friend Bluma a visit tomorrow morning and get an upgrade on the house and afterwards we can go get you some more clothes. How does that sound?"

"It sounds good..."

"Ok let's go get you some pajamas and a towel for your bath." Kakarott put his hand out to Vegeta and to his surprise Vegeta happily put his hand in his own. They walked out of the room, Vegeta assumed to be the living room, into a hallway then into a bedroom.

.:**Vegeta's pov**:.

I looked around Kakarott's room it was a light shade of blue with dark blue curtains. Kakarott released my hand to look in a drawer for some clothes for me. _'he seems decent I guess I can let my guard down a little bit' _I though to my self letting my tail unwrap itself and wag slightly from side to side, something I haven't done for a long time. Kakarott turned to me and showed me a light gray long sleeve shirt and a pair of white GI pants "these are the smallest things I got I hope they'll fit you there probably going to be a bit baggy." he said in a slightly disappointed tone.

"It's ok I'm used to baggy clothes smiled trying to reassure him.

"Ok" he smiled warmly at me...

.:**normal pov**:.

Vegeta took Kakarott's hand into his own. They walked out of Kakarott's room and into the room next to it, the bathroom. Kakarott turned the water in the tub on and waited till it was warm enough to let it fill up and put some bubble bath in it.

"Ok go ahead and get in while I get you a towel"

" Alright "Vegeta quickly got undressed and got in the tube when Kakarott left the room. The water was nice and warm just how he liked it. The bubble bath smelled like the mountains...he liked that smell it had always calmed him. A knock sounded at the door.

"You in yet Vegeta" Kakarott asked from behind the door.

"Yes you can come in." The door opened and Kakarott walked in and set down a towel.

"May I sit next to the tub" he asked politely

"If you want to" Vegeta said shifting and closing his legs.

"Ok" he smiled and sat next to the tub and laid his head on the cold porcelain. He quickly jerked his head up and rolled up his sleeves and moved his arm behind Vegeta.

.:**Vegeta's pov**:.

_'No he's doing what Frieza usually did before he...no! Stop! Don't think like that he's different...I hope...what is he doing?"_

.:**normal pov**:.

Kakarott grabbed a bottle of shampoo from behind Vegeta and put some in his hand and gently massaged it into Vegeta's hair. Next he got the shower head and rinsed his hair making sure none of the soap got in his eyes. He picked up the conditioner bottle next and repeated the same process he had done with the shampoo. Kakarott smiled and playfully popped a bubble that was on the tip of Vegeta's nose.

"There we go your hair is all nice and clean next is your body.."

.:**Vegeta's pov**:.

_'Here is the moment of truth' _I though to myself as Kakarott picked up the sponge at my side and put soap on it.

"Turn your back to me" He said before gently sliding the sponge over my shoulder as if not to hurt me. He did the same with my back and my tail but stopped there and asked me to turn around. Once he finished my front he gave me the sponge and looked me in the eye.

.:**Kakarott's pov**:.

"Go ahead and do the rest" I smiled " I don't want to invade your personal area without your permission." Vegeta seemed to smile at that and began to wash the rest of his body. _'I wonder if he has always been so untrusting...I doubt that...did Frieza do something to him...if so what exactly did Frieza do to him to make him so untrusting_.' I though to myself as I got up and grabbed his towel so he could get out once he was done rinsing off.

.:**normal pov**:.

"Ok I'll close my eyes and you go ahead and get out and I'll wrap the towel around you." Kakarott said holding the towel up and closing his eyes.

"Right" Vegeta said getting out and quickly wrapping the towel around himself.

"Ok you go ahead and dry off and get dressed and ill go warm up our dinner." Kakarott said as he walked out of the room.

"Hmmm I wonder what Chichi brought for me today" Kakarott said as he walked to the Kitchen. Chichi was his former girlfriend. She had been too needy and he had broken up with her. Yet they still remained good friends and every day she would send him food since he was a hopeless cook. Smiling he opened the capsule she had sent and began warming the food up. He heard movement in the other room.

"I'm in here Vegeta" he shouted so the smaller saiyan could find him. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see Vegeta looking at what he was doing. As he though the clothes were big on him. The pants fit him rather well but the shirts sleeves were long and went over Vegeta's hands and really didn't fit his shoulders. Vegeta moved his hand to his mouth and looked at Kakarott. Honestly he had to admit the little saiyan was rather cute like that.

"The foods almost ready" Kakarott said while moving behind Vegeta and wrapping

His arms around him giving a quick hug before going to set the table. Vegeta blushed and looked at the taller saiyan.***BEEP***. The stove went off signaling that the food was done. Kakarott quickly went and turned off the stove before pulling out a wide assortment of food.

"Chichi usually makes enough for two so we can dig in and pig out " Kakarott smiled as he put the last of the food on the table. He sat and motioned for Vegeta to follow. He quietly walked over and sat on the floor beside Kakarott.

"What you doin' Vegeta?" Kakarott said as he looked at the small saiyan at his side.

"Waiting for your order on how to please you so I can eat." He said in an innocent tone.

"P-please me?" Kakarott said in utter confusion.

"Yes in any way you want...at least that's what Frieza used to make me do..."

"H-he did...?"Kakarott's eyes began to water slightly.

"Yes and if I didn't please I didn't eat." Vegeta's voice was soft and his head was lowered.

"Oh Vegeta..."Kakarott got out of his chair and sat next to Vegeta as his tears finally fell. He pulled the small saiyan between his legs so he could hold him close. Vegeta leaned his back against Kakarott's chest and let himself be held. "Vegeta you don't have to do that with me. If you're hungry eat. If your tired sleep. I want you to be free and be yourself."

Vegeta looked at the taller saiyan. He was crying...for him...? He turned and faced Kakarott and wrapped his arms around the larger saiyan. He nuzzled at his neck and held him tightly letting his own tears fall.

"You promise you w-won't hurt me?" Vegeta asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes I will never hurt you" Kakarott pulled back and looked Vegeta in the eyes. "I promise" He gently wiped Vegeta's tears away. Vegeta returned the favor by wiping the tears on Kakarott's cheeks away with his tail.

"ok...can we stay like this for a while?" Vegeta asked

"yeah wait I have an idea" Kakarott got up and grabbed a plate of food from the table and gave it to Vegeta so he could make himself comfortable. Once ready he motioned for Vegeta to sit in between his legs again. Vegeta crawled into his lap and sat with his back against Kakarott's chest again. He smiled as a fork with food on it was raised to his lips. He took a bite then fed Kakarott in the same fashion. They finished off the food rather quickly but stayed on the kitchen talking about nothing in particular. Vegeta told him what life had been like with Frieza and it made Kakarott sick to his stomach. Vegeta had been the only one who hadn't wanted to be with Frieza and that's why he had liked to rape him so much. The sick bastard even tried to see how loud he could make Vegeta cry out in pain. How could he do such things? At least Vegeta was with him now and he would never let Frieza touch his saiyan ever again.

"Vegeta it's getting kinda late do you want to go to bed" He asked the small saiyan who was falling asleep in his arms. All he got was a nod in reply. Smiling he picked up the small saiyan and carried him to his room. He carefully laid him on the bed then covered him up and laid next to him. Vegeta cuddled close to him and held his arm. Kakarott took his arm out his grasp and wrapped it around him. He looked down at Vegeta who was now nestled in his arms. His tail was wrapped around Kakarott's own and laid lazily at his side. Kakarott presses his lips to Vegeta's forehead and gave him a gentle kiss goodnight. Vegeta's eyes opened and he began to blush then smile. He returned Kakarott's affection, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before closing his eyes and peacefully falling asleep in Kakarott's arms. Kakarott closed his eyes and whispered "goodnight Vegeta" before doing the same.

(ok sorry it took so long to update more technical difficulties but its now fixed ^-^ enjoy and rewiew. BTW Thank you for all the wonderful comments each one inspires me to write more.)


	4. Lonley Heart Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own dragon ball z or the characters I do own the plot

**Warning: **This contains Yaoi (Guy x Guy for those who don't know) the couple is Vegeta and Goku (Kakarott) .You don't like don't read. It also contains rape, sex, and violence. Again don't like don't read!

"Talk"

'_Thoughts_'

(My thoughts)

***sound effect***

.:**point of view change**:.

It had already been one month since Vegeta had moved in with Kakarott. The past month had been the best time of their lives. They had gotten an upgrade on the house and Vegeta now had his own room but it was mainly for storing hid things not sleeping. Instead he slept in Kakarott's arms every night . In his warmth Vegeta truly felt safe. For once Vegeta was truly happy and he didn't want this happiness to ever end. Kakarott was the best thing to happen to him and he was slowly regaining his confidence. It was funny how one man could make him feel like he belonged. Smiling Vegeta got ready and went downstairs towards the smell of food.

"Morning Geta" Kakarott chimed playfully skipping over to the little saiyan and kissing him lightly on the cheek before returning to the stove. Kakarott had been calling him Geta for two weeks at first he didn't like the name but it grew on him. "Breakfast is almost ready. Be sure and eat up we have a big day ahead of us." he finished with a wink

"A big day..?" Vegeta asked as his tail playfully swayed in curiosity.

"Yes I wanted to celebrate your first month of freedom from Frieza and your first month with me." He smiled brightly.

"Really...hmm...what are we going to do?" Vegeta asked sitting at the table.

"Can't tell you it's a surprise." Kakarott winked and his tail tickled Vegeta's nose making him sneeze. "Heh...sorry"

Once they had eaten Kakarott got up and cleaned the dishes and finished getting ready.

"You ready to go Geta?"

"As I'll ever be"

"Oki dokie then...let's go..." He playfully grabbed Vegeta's hand and they walked out the door.

Most of the morning was spent walking around the city. They looked at the sites and played at the park for a while. Vegeta laughed when Kakarott had tried going down the little kids slide and ended up getting stuck half way down. He ended up having to pull him out. As they walked back into town Vegeta spotted someone he hadn't seen in a very long time...his father.

.: **Vegeta's pov** :.

_'Oh no! It couldn't be...what would he be doing here he hates being with lower class people...What if I'm spotted what would Kakarott do if he found out the truth about my past that I'm actually Prince Vegeta not just a small saiyan slave! He'll leave me! No he'll never believe me...I won't loose him_'' I grabbed Kakarott's hand trying to get his attention.

"Hey Vegeta doesn't that look like the king...oh my gosh it is him! Lets go see if we can meet him." Kakarott beamed.

"I'd rather not I've heard he is a jerk when it comes to lower class people..."I said trying to get him to forget about it.

"No he's not I've met him once before...honestly he is a nice person"

_'I know that but I can't let you find out you'll hate me if you found out that I was a failure as a prince..._'

.:**normal pov**:.

Kakarott ignored Vegeta's pleases to not go and brang him along.

"My lord" Kakarott said bowing his head to the king. His lordship looked at the man who had called his name then his companion...was that...

"Vegeta?" the king said moving Kakarott aside to look at Vegeta.

"You two know each other 'Geta?" Kakarott asked the smaller saiyan.

"How dare you speak to Crown Prince Vegeta, my son, as if you were his equal you low class scum." King Vegeta glared at him full of hatred for the lack of respect

"C-crown prince..." Kakarott looked at the small saiyan whose head was lowered.

"Yes...I'm the crown prince" Vegeta said quietly.

"...w-why didn't you tell me..." Kakarott asked

"What did I tell you about talking to him like you are his equal" The king raised his hand to hit Kakarott but was stopped by his son's arms wrapping around his own.

"No please don't hurt him father...he's the reason I'm here...the reason I'm safe"

"What to do you mean my boy" King Vegeta turned to his son confusion furrowing his brow.

"Please I'll explain later but not here not in public...please."

"Alright... In that case let's go to the palace..."He started to walk away.

"The only way I'll go is if Kakarott is aloud to come as well."

"Fine...I guess the scum can come with us."

Kakarott lowered his head not due to the insult he was used to those. No he just felt so betrayed. Why didn't Vegeta tell him who he was? After a short walk they arrived at the palace. The King opened the door and walked in the guards bowed their heads as they passed. The palace was huge then again what should he expect it belonged to a king. Kakarott followed the two saiyans into a large living room. The king sat in a large chair in front of two smaller chairs and inclined his head for them to sit down. Vegeta took one look at his father and broke down in tears. He told him that Frieza had been the one who had taken him away telling him if he ever tried to escape his father would die. He told how he was rapped and beaten practically every night. Then he told how Kakarott had been kind and saved him and took care of him. Vegeta whimpered and sobbed throughout the whole story. Kakarott wanted to hold the small saiyan and comfort him but decided against it due to the king's thoughts on him. Once Vegeta finished he looked up to his father who stared at him then got up and tenderly held him close telling him how sorry he was for not seeing the truth. After their touching moment was over Lord Vegeta turned to face Kakarott.

"There is no way I can ever thank you for saving my son. Please join us for dinner. I know that it's not much but I cannot think of a way to repay you."

"It would be an honor my lord and there is no need it was an honor knowing I saved the prince" Kakarott inclined his head.

"Alright go home and get dressed up then come back here at around six. Understand?"

"Yes my lord" Quietly he left his heart heavy.

_'After tonight I will never see him again...'_ Kakarott thought as he walked home _'I guess I should tell him how I feel...not that he'll accept me considering he's a prince and I'm a third class soldier._'

Kakarott got ready and waited till five thirty to leave. He arrived at the palace early. The guards let him in and he waited in the front room. The room itself was beautiful and made his house look like a dump. He heard footsteps coming

From the stairs and he looked up to see Vegeta. The small saiyan was in a royal blue jump suit with saiyan armor and long blue cape flowing behind him. He looked so handsome and regal Kakarott's heart skipped a beat. Getting on one knee he bowed his head to the prince. Vegeta quietly walked up to Kakarott and kneeled beside him.

"It feels weird seeing you bow to me." Vegeta lowered his head in shame.

"May I touch you my prince..."Kakarott looked at him with upset and hopeful eyes.

"Yes you may" Vegeta replied sadly wanting Kakarott to treat him like he did before he found out he was a prince. Kakarott lifted Vegeta's hand to his lips and planted a small kiss on it making the small prince blush.

"You look very handsome tonight my prince." He released his hand and looked up to see king Vegeta on the steps.

"Ah..Welcome back Kakarott." King Vegeta smiled at the site before him.

.: **K. Vegeta's pov**:.

_'those two are close...I wonder how close...its so cute...wait what am I saying Vegeta is a prince and Kakarott is a low class warrior...he looks a lot like him...ugh why am I thinking about Bardock again..._'

"Come, dinner is ready" I said trying to distract myself. It really doesn't work..._'why do I feel like I still love him._'

.:**Normal pov**:.

Kakarott followed his Royals into the dining room. His jaw dropped at the amount Of food that was on the table. They sat and ate till they were stuffed after which they talked.

"Kakarott tell me something is you related to someone by the name of Bardock?" King Vegeta asked his curiosity getting the best of him finally.

"Bardock...yes he's my father how do you know him my lord?"

"He was once a good friend of mine...You look a lot like him."

"Really wow! Haha everyone tells me that."

"Hmm wow its nine forty-five already...Vegeta say goodbye to Kakarott we have a big day tomorrow.",

"Yes father I'm going to talk to him upstairs for a while so we can have some privacy." Vegeta looked at his father.

"Ok but not for to long" Vegeta bowed his head and motioned for Kakarott to follow. They walked into Vegeta's room and the tiny prince closed the door then turned to Kakarott.

"So why didn't you tell me you were a prince? Did you just not trust-"

"I thought you would hate and be disgusted and be disappointed in me...I'm s-sorry" Vegeta's lower lip began to quiver and his eyes started to water. His body began to shake and his tail curled around his waist again. He looked like had when Kakarott had first met him.

"Hate you...? Be disgusted...? Disappointed? that's why you didn't tell me...'Geta- my prince I would never feel that way about you" Kakarott carefully placed his hand on the smaller saiyan's cheek. "You are a strong, smart, handsome prince and I'm proud you're mine." Kakarott blushed at what he had just said he just hoped Vegeta wouldn't take it the wrong way. Yet even if he did he did think of Vegeta as his.

"Really..."

"Yes"

***BING*** the clock in Vegeta's room went off signaling the top of the hour.

"Oh...I guess I should get going...but before I do I have one last thing I would like to say to you before I go Geta." Kakarott wrapped his arms around Vegeta and lifted him up. Gently he placed him on the bed and covered him making sure he was comfortable and warm. As always he placed a light kiss on Vegeta's forehead making the tiny saiyan blush and smile that he was being treated normal again.

"Vegeta...since I've met you I have known true happiness...your smile makes me warm and happy...and now that your going to be gone I truly understand why I feel this way towards you...I love you Vegeta" Kakarott pressed his lips to Vegeta's in a soft kiss. It wasn't demanding just a soft whisper upon his lips. Slowly and sadly Kakarott pulled away. "Goodbye my prince" Kakarott quickly IT'd away before he began to cry due to leaving his first love leaving poor Vegeta to deal with his new found emotions on his own...

(Yay this chapter is done! sorry if you guys think it took long still having difficulties then i had brain block ...but now its gone OH YA i forgot in the last chapter when i described what Vegeta was wearing i got bored and drew it if you want the link message me or write it in the review. You know the drill rate comment Thanks ^-^.)


	5. Lonley Heart Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own dragon ball z or the characters I do own the plot

**Warning: **This contains Yaoi (Guy x Guy for those who don't know) the couple is Vegeta and Goku (Kakarott) .You don't like don't read. It also contains rape, sex, and violence. Again don't like don't read!

"Talk"

'_Thoughts_'

(My thoughts)

***sound effect***

.:**point of view change**:.

.:**Vegeta's pov**:.

_'He loves me'_ I thought to myself as Kakarott lowered his lips to my own. _'What is he...mmm...his lips...their warm..._' I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation of his lips on mine. He pulled away and gave me a sad look." goodbye Vegeta" he whispered and left using his IT technique.

"Kakarott!" I whimpered and looked around franticly ."Don't leave..." I closed my eyes let my tears fall. I wasn't sure if I was sad or frustrated _'I loved him too but I didn't get a chance to tell him...now he'll never know_'. I cried myself to sleep wanting his warmth with me again.

.: **normal pov**:.

1 week later...

"Vegeta wake up I have to tell you something" King Vegeta lightly shook his son trying to awaken him.

"I am awake father...I have been for a while..." Vegeta said in a low shaky voice while turning to face his father. His cheeks were rosy and stained with tears.

"What's wrong my son?" he asked sitting at his side and stroking his fingers through his hair trying to sooth him like he had when he was a small child.

"It's Kakarott...I think I'm in love with him..."

"Your...in love with him..."King Vegeta asked in a low voice.

"Yeah but...for a prince to be with a third class warrior is wrong...we both know that...but I can't ignore these feelings...it hurts seeing him gone...I miss him so much..." Vegeta whimpered lowly then composed himself trying to be strong in front of his father.

"...Vegeta" He started in a low sad voice " would you believe that I was in the same situation as you are..." King Vegeta chuckled lightly

"Really..."Vegeta's eyes widened shocked at what he was hearing.

"Yes...do you wish for me to tell you the story."

"Yeah if you want to." Vegeta shifted to where he was sitting up and his tail swayed in excitement and curiosity.

"Alright when I was about your age there was a soldier by the name of Bardock...Kakarott's father..." he blushed as he said the name "The first time I met him was when he was assigned as my temporary guard while mine was away. Honestly that man was a cluts but when it came down to it he wouldn't hesitate to protect me...due to a little accident we ended up getting close and one thing led to another and he kissed me...during which he had confessed his feelings for me and secretly I had the same feelings so I returned his kiss with a bright blush on my face and right there and then we decided to have a secret relationship...we became happy and fell in love with each other one day we decided we wanted to be more than just secret lovers we wanted to become mates...so as you know we had to ask my father and his own for their blessings...while his father graciously accepted and was proud that his son was happy my father laughed thinking it was some sort of joke...once he found out we were serious he pulled me aside and scolded me for being stupid a he called it." his eyes lowered and closed tightly hiding tears that dared to fall at the memory "he made me tell Bardock we could never be

because I never loved him and I never would which was a huge lie that broke both of our hearts and shattered our relationship...since then I've only seen him one other time...he still looked the same other than a scar on his cheek...sadly he didn't acknowledged our past he just said 'my lord congratulations on your son' as the other guests had" sighing he ended his story.

"So wait the last time you saw him was when I had been born."

"Yes..."

"oh...so let me guess your going to tell me to forget about Kakarott like your father had said about Bardock...well that's not-"

"No...but we do have a problem...you remember Commander Nappa the man who used to care for you...he saw you come in yesterday and immediately recognized you...as you know we have been planning a returning party for you...but now he is going to mess things up he wishes to take you out tonight, no one should recognized you but you know Nappa ...and you know his relationships go fast meaning he'll try bedding you when you go tonight so you must be careful. If you have a good time let me know. After the date I will determine what to do...thankfully I already have an idea but I cannot tell you it yet for it might cloud your judgment. Get ready my son your date will be here at five PM sharp."

"Yes father" Vegeta decided against arguing he didn't wish to be scolded...

Five o'clock came around sooner than thought and just as his father said Commander Nappa was there with a bouquet of roses for Prince Vegeta.

"You look stunning tonight my dear prince" Nappa complimented handing him the roses.

"Thank you Commander Nappa" Vegeta replied in the nicest tone he could manage without sarcasm.

"Please just call me Nappa my lord"

"Fine...where are we going tonight...Nappa"

"A nice dinner then back to my house for a movie if that is alright with you."

"Yes that's fine"

"Shall we" Nappa asked putting his arm out to the smaller saiyan. Vegeta hesitantly put his arm in Nappa's. Quietly they walked to the car Nappa had parked in the front of the palace and got in. During the drive not much was said between the two. Once they pulled up to the restaurant Vegeta sighed of all places an Italian restaurant...how he hated Italian food...well pizza and spaghetti were acceptations. The walked in and were seated. Glancing over the menu he noticed that there was neither spaghetti nor pizza only the crappy alfriedo which he hated. Not wanting to be rude and cause a scene he ordered a small plate and quietly ate it hating ever bite. Nappa on the other hand ordered two giant platefuls of chicken alfriedo.

"My lord how was dinner" Nappa asked as they got into their car after their meal.

"It was good" he lied

"Good now for that movie I promised. _'Heh...I can't wait to see how he is in bed. The porno I got should do the trick to get him in the mood. Feh...even if he isn't good I can always brag about bedding a prince.'_ Nappa thought as he drove. Once pulling into his drive way he open up the door and let the prince enter first letting him look around and take a seat before quickly making popcorn and putting in the porno he bought. He placed the bowl of popcorn in Vegeta's lap then sat close and wrapped his arm around the smaller's shoulders making Vegeta feel uncomfortable. The movie started and Vegeta wondered what kind it was. His question was answered when the man and woman on the screen began to undress each other. He looked up at Nappa who smiled before crushing his lips against Vegeta's in a rough kiss. Nappa slipped his tounge into Vegeta's mouth and laid on top of him pinning him to the couch. Vegeta smacked at Nappa's arms and chest franticly trying to get him off to no avail. Once Nappa finally pulled away Vegeta's face was red from lack of oxygen.

"what the hell are you doing Commander Nappa get off of me this instant!" Vegeta screamed then slapped the man across the face

"You taste good my prince" Nappa said ignoring the prince then unbuttoning his pants.

"Get off of me! Now!" Vegeta growled then blasted Nappa in his shoulder making him fall back giving Vegeta enough time to wiggle out from under him. He ran for the door but was stopped by Nappa roughly grabbing his ankle making him fall face first.

"You're not going anywhere" Nappa said getting on top of Vegeta and grabbing at his pants.

"Get off of me you pig" Vegeta kicked Nappa's side then blasted his thigh immobilizing the taller. Quickly he got up from under him and running out the door all the way to the palace where his father was waiting.

"Father!" Vegeta shouted and whimpered in frustration looking for the King.

"What is it V-" King Vegeta looked at his son "I told you Nappa would try doing something...ok plan B time. Go clean yourself make sure to get Nappa's scent off of you"

"Uh...yes father" Vegeta left the room and got ready for his shower. King Vegeta sat quietly all alone in the throne room.' _Vegeta my son' _he thought to himself_ 'I don't want to see you loose the love of your life like I did...even if that means I have to loose you..._'

A while passed and Vegeta finally came out completely washed up and clean." I'm ready father " Vegeta said while entering the throne room "why did you want me to-"

"Good put this on it looks as if it shall rain tonight." the king said cutting off his son and handing him a warm jacket.

"What is this all about" he said taking the jacket.

" Vegeta my dear son...I want you to be happy...so I'm going to let you go...live with Kakarott...that is if you still want to" The older sighed.

Vegeta's eyes widened with tears. His father was going to allow him to stay with Kakarott.

"A-are you sure I know how happy you are to have me back." Vegeta stuttered

Trying to understand.

"Yes...my whole life was miserable without Bardock and I don't want you to experience that."

"Thank you father" Vegeta gave his father a hug and to his surprise the hug was returned.

"Listen up take the back route on foot be sure to be careful. Don't walk there either, run. Oh and you can go on one condition...you have to visit me sometimes...now go my boy be happy and enjoy Kakarott he is a nice boy." The king said while holding his son and stroking his hair.

"Yes sir and I promise ill visit..."

"Now go"

"Right...thank you again father" Vegeta quickly put on his coat and ran out the back door. He stopped and looked at the sky as a rain drop hit his nose. Regaining his concentration he ran swiftly through the rain which seemed to fall harder with every step. The wind picked up after about four blocks and made the rain seem colder than it had been. When Vegeta finally reached Kakarott's house his legs were frozen and he was shivering like crazy. With a shaky hand he knocked on the door before him. He heard a muffled sound then the door unlocked and was opened by the tall saiyan he had come to love. His cheeks were tear stained and flushed. His hair was uncombed and matted. Honestly he looked like shit...but it was still his Kakarott.

"V-Vegeta?" Kakarott whimpered hoping he wasn't imagining things.

"Kakarott I don't want to loose you I love you. My father said I could stay with you that's if you still want me an-" Vegeta was stopped by Kakarott's arms wrapping around him and their lips being pressed together in a loving kiss. Vegeta held on tightly to Kakarott and returned the kiss, leaning against his lover for support. Pulling back slightly Kakarott nuzzled at the smaller's neck and inhaled his scent.

"Geta I missed you so much" he said as he rubbed his cheek against Vegeta's wanting to savor the feel of his skin" I was miserable without you"

"Kakarr I missed you too" Vegeta purred at how warm, soft, and strong Kakarott's body was.

"Kakarr?" he pulled back and looked at the prince confused at the name he spoke.

"Y-yes well you call me Geta and I wanted to call you a name that only I could call you and I'm going to choose the name Kakarr for you." Vegeta frowned slightly and blushed

"Oh Ok." Kakarott laughed at how Vegeta looked." brr you're sopping wet! Lets get you inside my prince we don't want you to catch a cold" Gently he picked him up in a princess carry and kissed his forehead before taking him inside. Kakarott grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Vegeta then sat with him in his lap and rubbed his arms trying to warm him.

"Kakarr...that's honestly making me colder." he growled hating feel of the cold wet clothes against his skin.

"S-sorry come on lets get you out of your clothes and into a warm bath"

"Alright" Kakarott rubbed his nose against Vegeta's in an affectionate way before lifting the prince once more and taking him to the bathroom. He let the small saiyan down and started the tub. Once it was ready he left the room to go get his prince some dry clothes. As always Vegeta quickly got in the tub and waited for a knock from Kakarott. After coming in Kakarott sat next to the tub and washed Vegeta like he had when they had first met. Once again he left Vegeta for him to get ready and meet him in the living room. The sat and cuddled for a period of time until Vegeta decided to go to sleep while Kakarott quickly cleaned up. Playfully the taller saiyan skipped to his room to lay with Vegeta but when he got there he noticed that the smaller saiyan was gone.

"Geta?" he looked around then decided to check the other bedroom. Carefully and quietly he opened the door and saw the prince asleep in his own bed. Kakarott frowned then walked over and crawled into bed with him. Slowly he moved on top of Vegeta which pinned him down.

"Geta wake up" Kakarott said nuzzling at the smaller's neck. Vegeta's eyes opened and he began whimper while squirming and trying to get free of the large body on top of him.

"Get off of me Frieza" Vegeta screamed and smacked at Kakarott's arms." Get off! No not tonight...not ever! I will never be your damn slave ever again!"

"Frieza? Geta it's me, Kakarott" He said while blocking his face from the blows.

"K-Kakarott?" Vegeta froze as his eyes adjusted to show the tall saiyan staring down at him with worried eyes.

"Yes it me. Frieza isn't here Geta you're safe"

"What in kami's name are you doing you scared the hell out of me." Vegeta snapped. He wasn't mad at Kakarott he was more embarrassed with himself. How could he think Kakarott was Frieza? He was much large and looked nothing like him.

"I-I was looking for you cuz you forgot something..."

"Forgot...? Forgot what?"

"well its just that you usually give me a kiss on my forehead or cheek then you ask me for one before you go to bed...you said it helped you go to sleep..." Kakarott blushed and lowered his eyes "unless you don't want to do that any more..." Vegeta blushed then rose to his elbow and placed a kiss on Kakarott's cheek.

"I didn't think you wanted me to kiss-"Kakarott swiftly cut him off by placing his lips on Vegeta's.

"I love you Geta I always want kisses from you." Kakarott nuzzled at his prince's neck and held him close.

"I love you too Kakarott..." Vegeta snuggled in his love's arms and held him close "mine..." Vegeta possessively clung to him as he fell asleep

"Always my prince..." Kakarott closed his eyes inhaling the small saiyan's scent one last time before dosing off.

(sorry it took so long but I'm just trying to adjust to school and writing, but here it is finally! I'll update ASAP. You know the drill Review Please. oh and thanks for all the favorites and good reviews i love your guys support and wonderful feedback! I might start a new story soon but we'll have to wait and see.)


	6. Lonley Heart Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own dragon ball z or the characters I do own the plot

Warning: This contains Yaoi (Guy x Guy for those who don't know) the couple is

Vegeta and Goku (Kakarott) .You don't like don't read. It also contains rape, sex, and violence. Again don't like don't read!

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

(My thoughts)

Sound effect*

.: point of view change:.

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes revealing the bright light of the sun and an outline of his lover whose arms were wrapped around him. He smiled and closed his eyes again hoping to fall back asleep and preserve this moment a while longer. *Beep! Beep!* an alarm clock went off waking both men.

"Hmm...nuh..." Kakarott rose to a sitting position and rubbed his eyes before pressing the snooze button on the clock." Geta get up my prince"

"Nuh uh" Vegeta shifted putting his face in the pillow

"Please my prince I wanted you to come with me to visit my dad...I mean I've met your dad but you haven't met mine. Please I really want you to go." Kakarott pleaded with his lover who still had his face in the pillow ignoring him. "Geta...please" he purred kissing Vegeta's neck.

"Hmmm...mmm fine" He said " just can we cuddle together for a few more minutes?"

"I guess" Kakarott blushed and Vegeta curled up in his arms. He picked up his hand and playfully stroked the smaller's hair. Vegeta purred and pressed himself against Kakarott loving how his muscles felt against his body. They laid purring and holding each other.

"Come on Geta we have to get up."

"Alright...why are we going to see Bardock" he asked rising to his feet and stretching.

"well a couple of hours before you came back I called my dad and asked if I could see him...I told him about you and I and he just said to come over and he would help me forget you..."

"...heh I know why he said he'll help you forget me."

"What do you mean?"

"When they were younger our fathers were together..."

"Together? As in a couple?"

"Yes...my grandfather made my dad leave yours and that's why your dad is so bitter towards the royal family...well just mainly my dad probably he never found out that the grandfather made him say they could never be..."

"Oh wow. Were they close?" Kakarott asked while getting his clothes

"Yes...they loved each other...they had wanted to become mates...and the sad thing is my father still loves yours..."

"Wow I never knew that..." Kakarott looked down then looked up quickly with a smile "Geta since your dad helped me stay with you I want to help him...we can find out if my father still loves him! And if he does we can try getting them back together!"

"You think we could get your father to confess?"

"Yeah"

"Alright let's do it."

Quickly both men took showers and got ready. Taking Vegeta's hand Kakarott IT'd them to the front of Bardock's house.

"Are you ready Geta...?"

Vegeta gulped and nodded. Honestly he wasn't sure what to expect. It wasn't like him to be afraid...yet he was. He watched silently and stepped aside as Kakarott knocked on the wooden door in front of them. The door unlocked and the door knob turned and the door creaked open.

"Kakarott!" A figure of a man moved quickly and wrapped its arms around Kakarott

"My son...it's been a long time. It's nice to see you"

"It's nice to see you too dad" Kakarott smiled giving his father a hug.

"Hmm..." Bardock turned seeing Vegeta's figure behind him.

.:Bardock's pov:.

My eyes widened as I saw him…'Vegeta...? But it couldn't be him he looks too young...could it be the prince...I have heard rumors that he looks like his father just as I look like Kakarott...but this is incredible...'

"who is this" I asked wanting to know the truth

"this is my prince...Vegeta" Kakarott replied with a smile.

'So it was him...' I sighed quietly in relief 'why am I so relieved its not the king...yet for some odd reason deep down I wish it really was him...its sad to say But I miss him...but he doesn't give a damn about me...'

.:normal pov:.

"So this is the little prince you were crying over...not much of a looker..." Bardock laughed quietly to himself. He couldn't insult the one who hurt him but he could do the next best thing... insult his son.

"Yes...but his father let him stay with me" Kakarott answered and smiled at his lover.

"Heh...so he did...I'm shocked he would let his son, the prince, be with a lo-"

"Stop..." Vegeta looked at Bardock finally fed up with his mockery "I know why you insist on teasing me...your upset about your past with my father...yea that's right I know that you two were together and how you broke up...that is...I at least know what he told me..." Vegeta quietly spoke trying to calm himself. "Would you mind telling me what happened...from your prospective? If he was lying you have every right to hate him but I was no part of it so you have no reason to be mad at me. "Bardock stood quietly.'He knows...'

"So he told you everything...let me guess he tried making himself look like the victim"

"No not at all he made it sound as if you were the victim"

"Really...I never thought he would do that..." Bardock sighed "let's go inside I'll tell you what happened."

Quietly the men walked inside and sat down. The house was dark even though it Was light outside. It was probably the dark maroon curtains that covered the windows. Bardock looked at his son and Vegeta. His story began and it was the same as King Vegeta's only from a different prospection.

"wow your stories are so similar...but you knew my father loved you but you still let him go...why?" Vegeta asked

"I saw the look in King Vegeta's eyes he hated me...so I left so easily because I didn't want Vegeta to be hurt...but I guess I only hurt him more..." Bardock sighed

"But you can still make everything alright, King Vegeta still loves you!" Kakarott chimed.

"...how I couldn't just walk in and be 'King Vegeta I love you!' I would look crazy"

"Then come with Kakarr and I when we go see him tonight to thank him"

"Would you mind?"

"No not at all" Vegeta smiled "Get ready and dress nice and we'll come pick you up around...oh lets say six...how does that sound?"

"It sounds good..." Bardock said a small smile upon his lips."...oh and by the way...thank you." Vegeta just nodded and held Kakarott's hand and they IT'd home.

"Your father is nice Kakarr..." Vegeta smiled

"I told you he was."

"Yeah you did"

"Well shall we get ready my prince" Kakarott smiled giving Vegeta a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes we shall"

The rest of the evening was spent getting ready, putting on tuxes, and the occasional kiss. As always time flew and six o'clock rolled around fast. They left via IT and picked up Bardock who wore a black suit. He looked as if he was going on his first date all over again. The poor man was trembling from being so nervous. Vegeta reassured him that everything would be alright and they left to the palace. Walking in they were greeted by the guards who smiled politely. The doors parted showing the king who was at the top of the steps. He froze as he saw Bardock who shyly looked down blushing.

.:Bardock's pov:.

'He looks so handsome... He froze...what of he doesn't want to see me' my mind panicked as I saw him slowly move down the stairs and greet his son then Kakarott. 'oh my gosh here he comes.'

"Bardock..." he said my name making turn even redder. I looked over to the prince who gave me a look that said go on.

"Hello my king...I've missed you" I blurted out the words that would change everything...and I waited for his response

"My son told me he told you my secret..."

"Yes..."

"Well what do you think…"

"I want to be with you if you still want me" I smiled slightly. He put his arms around me...

.: normal pov:.

Vegeta smiled at his father and Bardock knowing how happy they were. He felt the warm muscular arms of his lover wrap around his mid-section.

"Boys shall we get to our...er...double date?" King Vegeta turned smiling at the younger saiyans.

"Yeah" Kakarott said, his tail gently stoking Vegeta's sending shivers down his spine.

"Right then"

All four men sat in the living room and watched a movie. Vegeta sat on the floor in Kakarott's lap holding on to a bowl of popcorn while his father and Bardock sat arm and arm on the couch. The movie was rather bad but the men didn't care. They were too entranced with their lovers. The night ended and Bardock stayed behind with the king. Kakarott carried a tired Vegeta home. He himself was to exhausted to IT them home. Little did they know that they were being watched...

"Well, well my little prince you couldn't resist the allure of home...too bad you will pay dearly for that..." Frieza whispered into the night...

(ugh sorry it took so long. between school and writers block...yeah...so here it is im currently working on the new chapter. review and enjoy)


	7. Lonley Heart Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own dragon ball z or the characters I do own the plot

Warning: This contains Yaoi (Guy x Guy for those who don't know) the couple is

Vegeta and Goku (Kakarott) .You don't like don't read. It also contains rape,

sex, and violence. Again don't like don't read!

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS YAOI RAPE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

"Talk"

'_Thoughts_'

(My thoughts)

.:point of view change:.

Kakarott stood quietly as he read the letter of summons. It had been three days since the night he and Vegeta had spent with their fathers. He just got Vegeta back and now he had to leave for a whole month! His eyes scanned the letter. It read:

Dear Mr. Son,

Your vacation is up and you must return to duty. Your next mission shall take approximately one month if not longer. Your assignment is to liberate the people of Karoshi* and bring them to our side. Please report to My office on Monday the 11th at 10:00 am sharp. See you then.

Frieza.

Vegeta slowly walked in the room and wrapped his arms around Kakarott's waist and pressed himself against him. Playfully he nuzzled his back

"What's that?" he asked looking over the taller's shoulder.

"A summons letter...I have to go on a month long mission."

"You're kidding right...!" Vegeta whined and backed away slightly so Kakarott could face him.

"No" Kakarott handed Vegeta the letter. The smaller saiyan's eyes quickly scanned the letter. "We both knew this day was coming soon..."

"But I don't want you to go Kakarott!" he ran into the taller's arms and he buried his face in his chest.

"I know Geta...but I promise that ill get back as soon as I can...my missions never take as long as predicted. I usually make quick work of jobs like this." Kakarott leaned down and kissed the prince's forehead.

"Alright but I'm going to go and stay my fathers...I don't like being alone thanks to you know who"

"Anything you want my prince remember you're free to do as you wish" Kakarott gave him a half smile, yet sadness was evident.

"Well you better get ready its almost time for you to be there..." Vegeta sighed.

"Yeah" Kakarott got ready and quickly packed for the trip, all the while Vegeta watched with a scowl upon his face and his arms crossed as he pouted. It wasn't fair Kakarott was his...well not really...not yet at least...and now he was leaving him for a whole damn month! It sucked. The taller saiyan left but not before placed a soft kiss on Vegeta's lips. "Goodbye...I love you"

"Bye Kakarr"...

...three weeks later...

Vegeta smiled as he left the palace. His father could always cheer him up but he was even more excited because Kakarott was coming home tonight. He was overjoyed and couldn't wait to see his lover. It had been so lonely without Kakarott so he had stayed at his fathers longer than he planned...not that it was much company to the constant love making of Bardock and the king. That was really awkward but it was better than staying by himself. When his father and Bardock ceased their love making (meaning they were both to a point of terrible soreness) his father would keep him occupied. They talked mainly about Kakarott and how their relationship was going. Vegeta decided that he was going to as Kakarott if he wanted to be his mate. That thought alone made his stomach fill with butterflies. Vegeta arrived at the house and went inside and looked around.

"Home sweet home...I guess I should get some sleep before Kakarott gets here" he sighed into the empty living room and walked to his own room. He grabbed pajamas and went to the bathroom to change and wash up. After a few minutes Vegeta came back, curled up his bed, and wrapped the covers around him. Slowly he closed his eyes a tried to sleep...a rustling sound came from the closet.

"What was that" Vegeta's eyes shot open and he looked around to see nothing but the light darkness of the room. "Hmmm must have been a breeze..." again he closed his eyes.

"Well, well princey boy... Welcome back." A well known voice said making Vegeta jump and look around.

"Frieza where are-" The small saiyan's words were cut off by a thick white tail wrapping around his neck. Vegeta struggled and gasped for air as tears of frustration began to roll down his cheeks.

.: Vegeta's Pov:.

'_No! I can't I won't! Damn him and this fucking tail! I can't breath_!' My head started to pound and I could feel my body going numb. _'No...I-I can't let him win..._' Just before I passed out he released me and I gasped for air. Slowly, methodically, he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Now, now Vegeta no falling asleep on me...or at least not yet." he said while he licked the inside of my ear. A thing, no more like a habit, he had that I hated. I growled at him but all he did was laugh at me, mockingly.

"Bad little saiyan whore" The bastard said before grabbing my tail and with all the force he could muster, yanked it. Jolts of pain wracked my body rendering me helpless.

.: Normal Pov:.

A wicked smile came across Frieza's lips. He climbed atop the small saiyan whose body was too weak for him to move. Carefully he removed the smaller's top with his icey hand.

"Vegeta it's been too long...let's see if I can make you scream as loud as you used to." Frieza grinned at how the prince tried to squirm underneath him. Slowly he slid his hand down Vegeta's pants and squeezed his ass. A whimper for him to stop followed, which made him laugh. Frieza twisted his hand and ripped of the saiyan's pants and underwear off.

"Now that there's no clothes too protect you...the fun can begin." Frieza wickedly smiled before his tail went in the air and quickly entered Vegeta. The prince cried out in pain as the appendage was pushed in further than it should go. Quickly the tail went to work slamming fiercely into his body. The pain was excruciating and soon blood began to coat, not only the bed, but Frieza. Vegeta squirmed under the man holding him down but much to his displeasure he couldn't get free.

"remember Vegeta you are mine...and mine alone and it shall stay that way forever" Frieza's word were barley heard by the small saiyan who was still struggling. The lizard's hands wrapped around Vegeta's neck and began to squeeze the life out of him just as they did in the past...but this time he had no intention of stopping after the saiyan passed out.

.: Vegeta's Pov :.

My vision began to get blurry I'm not sure if it was from my tears or my lack of oxygen. I felt weak...like something valuable that someone accidentally threw out, and the dark of society found...they knew my worth and enjoyed ringing everything that I had out...my heart was breaking as I waited for someone to save me...My mind went blank... All went black...All seemed to end

.: normal Pov:.

Frieza laughed as Vegeta's body went limp. He removed his hands and looked the result of dirty work. His tail remained buried deep inside Vegeta. He smiled as he saw the bruises upon the saiyan prince's neck. All to soon a sound could be heard...it came from the other room. Now the dramatic fun could start.

The door to the Vegeta's room clicked open and Kakarott walked in an innocent smile on his lips. He turned on a near by lamp so he could see. As the pale light filled the room his heart stopped. He stood there in disbelief when his eyes fell on Vegeta's limp body beneath a Frieza. The bastard had the nerve to smirk at him. Kakarott's rage built up as Frieza remove his tail showing the blood that coated it as if bragging about what he did.

"oops did kill your little friend." Frieza smirked. With that Kakarott's anger finally boiled over. Quickly he pounced and took Frieza down. They rolled on the floor for a while until the tall saiyan pinned the other on the floor.

"You Bastard!" he yelled "How dare you hurt my prince!" Kakarott wrapped his hands around Frieza's neck and he repeatedly slammed the mans head on the floor. A struggle ensued but Kakarott was much stronger than Frieza so the fight was in vain. Blood began to coat the tall saiyan's hands and tears rolled down his cheeks. Finally he felt Frieza's struggle stop as he died. Releasing him Kakarott sat on the floor and sobbed loudly. He couldn't believe it. He made a promise to Vegeta and he couldn't even save him...now the love of his life was gone and Kakarott felt as if he himself had been the one who had killed him. Slowly he rose and walked to Vegeta's bedside. The tall saiyan sobs grew louder as he saw his lover. His small body was spread across the bed and he was coated in blood and sweat. The remnants of tears were on his cheeks and his hands were fisted in the sheets. Kakarott trembled as he curled up next to the smaller saiyan and grabbed his hand.

As he finally slowed his crying, the sobs became a silent plea for help. This silence filled the room. Kakarott froze as he heard what he believed to be the sound of quiet intakes of air coming from the smaller saiyan. Was he alive? Gently he moved his fingers to Vegeta's wrist...a soft pulse could be felt! Kakarott nearly jumped with joy...he was still alive. Slowly he picked Vegeta up as if he was a delicate doll that if moved a certain way would break and he carried the bloody body to the bathroom and waited as he filled the tub. Once ready he placed the small prince in the water. Carefully he washed him and made sure to get off all of the blood. Kakarott blushed when he realized that he had to clean Vegeta private area. Of coarse he had seen the prince naked but he had never touched him. Slowly the taller saiyan got the washcloth and began to wash the smaller's member. A quiet moan escaped Vegeta's lip making the taller saiyan blush a scarlet red.

.: Kakarott's Pov:.

'_I wonder if I'll ever make my prince moan like that while he's awake...'_I thought as heard a small moan come from Vegeta's lips. _'What am I thinking? Not now...not until I know he's ok_' quickly I went back to work trying to ignore the soft moans that kept escaping my loves lips.

.:Normal Pov:.

Kakarott finished cleaning the sleeping body then lifted it out of the water and placed it on an awaiting towel. Careful not to wake the prince, Kakarott dried him slowly then once again lifted him up. Quickly he carried the smaller to the room they shared. Gently he placed Vegeta on the bed and covered him making sure he would be comfortable. Taking one last quick look at the sleeping prince he left the room.

(hehe sorry for the wait and thank you for your lovley comments. AND YES I KNOW...the last chapter SUCKED!{thank you for the good comments I got on it though} So Please Review and Let me know what you think.)


	8. Lonley Heart Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own dragon ball z or the characters I do own the plot

Warning: This contains Yaoi (Guy x Guy for those who don't know) the couple is

Vegeta and Goku (Kakarott) .You don't like don't read. It also contains rape, sex, and violence. Again don't like don't read!

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

(My thoughts)

.:point of view change:.

*Flashback*

Vegeta's eyes snapped open and his head began to pound. What happen and where was he? Looking around he noticed the familiar Dark blue curtains of Kakarott's room. Wait when and how did he get in Kakarott's room? If he remembered correctly he had fallen asleep in his own room. Slowly he closed his eyes as he tried to remember exactly what had happened the night before...

*Flashback*

_"remember Vegeta you are mine...and mine alone and it shall stay that way forever" Frieza's word were barley heard by the small saiyan who was still struggling. The lizard's hands wrapped around Vegeta's neck and began to squeeze the life out of him just as they did in the past...but this time he had no intention of stopping after the saiyan passed out._

_.: Vegeta's Pov :._

_My vision began to get blurry I'm not sure if it was from my tears or my lack of oxygen. I felt weak...like something valuable that someone accidentally threw out, and the dark of society found...they knew my worth and enjoyed ringing everything that I had out...my heart was breaking as I waited for someone to save me...My mind went blank... All went black...All seemed to end_

* end Flashback *

_'Was that a dream...no it seemed so real._' Vegeta thought to himself before quickly getting up and getting out of the bed. His legs were still weak and the blood rushed to his head making him dizzy which in turn made him fall face first on the blue carpet. Vegeta recomposed himself and slowly rose to his feet, this time allowing his body to adjust, before walking to the door. Carefully the small saiyan looked around making sure it was safe for him to move. Quickly he ran to the room he remembered being in...his own...Slowly the prince opened the door and gasped as he saw red blood staining the carpet. The whole room smelled like the white lizard making it impossible to tell whose blood it was. _'So it had been all been real... _'Vegeta thought. A soft whimper escaped from his lips as he smelled the faint scent of Kakarott. '_No he was supposed to come home last night where is he? Is he...d-dead'_

"K-Kakarott!...no" The small prince sank to his knees as he sobbed as reality hit that his lover might be dead.

"Vegeta?" Kakarott's voice rang.

_'Great now I'm hearing him..._' the smaller thought as leaned on the door frame for support. He curled into a ball and hugged his knees to his chest before burring his face in his arms.

"Vegeta what's wrong?" The taller saiyan asked as he walked up to the prince's trembling body on the floor and wrapped his arms around him

"Kakarott?" Vegeta turned in the muscular arms that surrounded him. "You're ok!" He wrapped his arms around the taller saiyan's neck and pulled him close.

"Yes I'm fine 'Geta...are you ok? Why are you crying?" Kakarott purred and slowly ran his fingers through smaller's hair trying to sooth him.

"I thought you were dead!" The prince said through his sobs.

"Why would I be dead...?" He stopped and thought "oh my prince I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you over nothing. Please don't cry" Gently he kissed Vegeta's eyes trying to kiss his tears away. The small saiyan sniffled and looked at the taller whose expression was full of concern and love.

"It's not your fault..." Vegeta blushed and cuddled in the larger saiyan's arms. Suddenly he froze and growled. "It's...wait! Where's Frieza!"

"...he's dead...I killed him... I saw him on top of you when I got home last night. I snapped because you looked dead and he said you were..." Kakarott shivered at the memory "and I thought he killed you...so I killed him...then I found out you were still alive...so I bathed you and took you to my room to rest." The taller shifted and moved the smaller body close to himself. "I called you father earlier he said he'll come over to discuss what happened."

"Ok...Kakarr..." Vegeta gently pressed his lips to Kakarott's cheek "I missed you" he whispered

"I missed you too love..."Slowly Kakarott moved to capture Vegeta's lips but the sound of pounding on the door stopped both men in there tracks."Sounds like your dad's here" The taller sighed and got up to answer the door. Much to his surprise King Vegeta came running in looking for the prince. Accidentally he ran past Vegeta, not seeing him, and ran into Kakarott's room. The small prince looked at his lover then back to the bedroom door where his dad was standing embarrassed for passing him.

"King Vegeta what are you doing?" Kakarott asked wanting to laugh slightly but decided not to.

"Yes I just wanting to see if Vegeta was alright" He walked over to his son and put his hand on the smaller's shoulders "are you?" Vegeta nodded and looked up at his father.

"So where is Frieza's body at Kakarott?" The king looked at the other saiyan. He decided not to waist any time with chit-chat. The eldest flinched at seeing the smaller saiyan wince at his attacker's name.

"It's in a box in the laundry room...I couldn't let it just sit there...he may have been evil and hurt Vegeta but...it's just not right to leave the body there."

"True and good...you have a heart of gold. Now since I'm king we shouldn't have any trouble with the law...the only thing is that Vegeta might have to tell the truth...minus the rape details of coarse I know it will be hard for him and he may not like it, but there's another thing you may not like even more...I think he might have return to the palace..." Kakarott froze at the thought of loosing Vegeta again. The king caught this also and quickly tried reassuring the tall saiyan. "Don't worry of he goes you will too...I'll make sure of it. By the way Vegeta have you asked him yet? I doubt it but still...I would like to know...incase I have to make preparations" The king asked returning his attention to his son.

"Asked what?"

"Remember what you and I talked about before you left the palace yesterday...you know..."

"Oh! No I haven't" a slight blush appeared on the prince's cheeks.

"What is it 'Geta?" Kakarott asked

"I-I uh was going to ask I-if you would ...um..." Vegeta's blush became deeper and spread across his whole face.

"hn"

"Be my mate...?"

.: Kakarott's Pov :.

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest as Vegeta asked me to become his mate. _'He wants to be my mate...mine and no one else's..._'I thought. I rose to my feet, in a trance, and walked over to him. The King got up and move aside as I approached.

.: normal Pov :.

"You sure you want to be with me Vegeta?" Kakarott asked as he put his hand on his cheek.

"Yes I love you with everything I have and more Kakarott...do you want me?" the small prince asked fumbling with his fingers and looking down.

"Y-yes!" Kakarott pulled the smaller saiyan close and kissed him. It started as the usual soft kiss...the type of kiss that seems like only a whisper, but the taller saiyan wanted to show his love so he gently slid his tongue along Vegeta's bottom lip asking for entry to deepen the kiss. His response was a small moan and the enlacing of their fingers. Kakarott pulled back and a smile was exchanged between the two before the smaller nodded letting his lover know he could continue. Smiling Kakarott went back to the small prince's lips and he slid his tongue inside Vegeta's mouth. As their tongues glided together for the first time, it felt as if they were dancing. The smaller began to enjoy the kiss more and more. Wanting his soon to be mate closer he moved his hands into the dark black hair of the other saiyan. This succeeded not only in them being closer it deepened the kiss.

"Ahem!" King Vegeta interrupted his face flushed red at the on going scene.

"S-sorry sir." The tallest responded while quickly pulling back, embarrassed for forgetting that the other man was standing there

"That's quite alright..." the King said."But back to the problem at hand...what should we do with you know who..?"

"Lets just go ahead with the plan you created" Kakarott smiled" and we can say Vegeta asked me to be his mate to repay me for my kindness.

"But how will we explain how...oh never mind..." The king sighed then smiled lightly. "I'm going to go" quickly he walked and got Frieza's body and came back in the room." you too be good and no fooling around yet wait till your ceremony then you can make love all you want." The two younger saiyans blushed and the eldest abruptly left. Smiling Kakarott turned to Vegeta.

"Geta..."The taller smiled and hugged the prince.

"hn?"

"I love you my prince."

"I love you too my soon to be mate..."Vegeta blushed and leaned into the taller's arms.

(Well this chapter was fun...hmmm. I'M so sorry it took so long . DAMN FINALS! but here it is wrote a new story...posting it soon...ok Rate and Review. Thanks for reading!)


	9. Lonely Heart Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own dragon ball z or the characters I do own the plot

Warning: This contains Yaoi (Guy x Guy for those who don't know) the couple is Vegeta and Goku (Kakarott) .You don't like don't read. It also contains rape, sex, and violence. Again don't like don't read!

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

(My thoughts)

.:point of view change:.

*Flashback*

Vegeta quickly slipped in the back door of the palace and locked it behind him. The media had been ecstatic upon hearing about his return slash new mate-to-be and had been following him ever since. Those people were worse than the harpy women Kakarott called friends. They never left him alone...but for his soon to be mate it was even worse. He had been chased by them, nearly crushed to death, and harassed. Where the hell did those bastards get the right to peep in their windows, let alone the bathroom one?

Vegeta let out a sigh and walked into his room where his lover laid sleeping quietly in their bed. A smile captivated the prince's lips and he crawled into bed with the other saiyan. The slight movement woke Kakarott and he pulled the smaller saiyan close and kissed his cheek.

"Hey 'Geta" He purred lazily laying his head on the other saiyan's chest.

"Hey yourself" The prince chuckled and enlaced their fingers.

"What time is it?"

"About five lazy"

"Wow...I slept long...those people were stressing me out and gave me a headache so I laid down."

"My poor saiyan." Vegeta cooed and gently stroked the taller's hair. With a soft smile Kakarott leaned in for a kiss. When their lips had barley touched a flash and a light tap at the window caught both of their attentions. A slender man with blonde hair and glasses stood at the window. Quickly he snapped another picture with his camera before running away.

"Damn paparazzi!" Vegeta cursed. "Yeah you better run!" he yelled and shook his fist at the now empty window.

"Ne...'Geta" The taller of the two smiled and rolled on top and nuzzled at the neck of the other saiyan. "Don't let them stress you out."

"Alright I won't, but that's only because I'm with you." The prince purred.

"Corny much?" he giggled

"I'm only like this with you...and if you ever tell-"

"I know don't tell anyone less I face the wrath of the prince." Kakarott giggled once more, cutting Vegeta off from his 'I am Prince! Hear me gloat!" speech and smiled rubbing their noses affectionately.

"Good" Vegeta couldn't help the smirk creeping upon his lips. A loud thumping could be heard down the hall and both saiyans looked each other then at the door as the sound got closer. The door burst open to reveal Bardock who ran and jumped on his son. The younger quickly pushed his lover out of the way so he wouldn't get squished.

"Kakarott! I'm getting re-mated!" He yelled happily as he bounced up and down on his son like a child, while his tail wagging quickly from side to side. Slowly King Vegeta walked in the room with a pleased all knowing smile.

"What!" Kakarott looked at his dad then the other older saiyan and smiled. "Congratulations dad and King Vegeta I'm so happy for you guys!" Kakarott said hugging his father.

"Sadly we have to keep it a secret." Bardock pouted acting like a child yet again. "Because it would look weird on all of us if the press knew we were married...by the way boys don't forget the rehearsal for your wedding is tomorrow at four sharp."

"Oh yeah I forgot" the taller saiyan giggled and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Smiling he looked at the small prince who happily curled close to him and hugged his arm.

"Aww!" Bardock cooed making the younger saiyans blush fiercely. King Vegeta laughed then proceeded to pull his mate off of their sons.

"Bardock I think you've embarrassed and squished them enough for one day come on lets let them get back to whatever they were doing."

"But I didn't squish Vegeta I only jumped on my dope of a son. Shouldn't I have to sit on Vegeta now just to make it even?" he asked as they walked to the door. Vegeta quickly tensed up.

"No I think it's fine that you just sat on your child." The small prince calmed down at his father's words.

"Alright" Bardock smiled then tilted the king's chin up and brought his lips to his own giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Aww!" The younger spiky haired saiyan cooed mockingly at his father.

"Don't push it boy I'll have him sit on you again and this time I won't stop him." King Vegeta taunted.

"Ha...alright, alright! Have mercy!" Kakarott giggled softly and threw his hands up in surrender.

Smiling the two older saiyans left the room arm in arm, but Not before Bardock returned to his son and gave him a taunting smile.

"Remember there should be no messing around till Saturday and always remember Kakarott No glove. No love. "Then with that he rejoined his mate who gave him a well deserved smack upside the head for his comment. Vegeta and Kakarott looked at each other then started to laugh. Then with a soft sigh the taller hugged the other saiyan.

"Can you believe it our ceremony is two days away 'Geta!" he playfully chimed as he enlaced their fingers

"I know...it seems like almost yesterday day I was still under Frieza's control...but now I'm with you and I couldn't be happier." his tail coiled around Kakarott's waist and pulled him closer.

"I love you Vegeta" The taller blushed and pressed his forehead to the prince's. "More than you'll ever know.

"I love you too Kakarott" Gently they pressed their lips together for a soft kiss. After a pause Kakarott pulled away.

"You know...we kind of have to thank Frieza..." Kakarott said while nuzzling the smaller's cheek and settling into his arms.

"What! Why would you ever think that?" Vegeta looked at his lover bewildered.

"Well if it wasn't for him making me, I would have never have chosen a slave, and since he did I met you...you know it's funny to think that someone so evil and cold hearted could have made me the happiest saiyan in the entire universe thanks to giving me you." he scratch the back of his neck with a soft blush beginning to cover his cheeks.

"That is true... ne...Kakarott?" Vegeta asked while laying in the taller saiyan's arms.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you choose me? I mean Broly or one of the other slaves would have been the better choice..."

"Because," He answered cheerfully looking into his lovers eyes, "neither of the humans seemed to be upset being there and Broly was way to...um outgoing for my liking. Besides when I was holding you in my arms after Zarbon hit you, it was like all I could see was you...and I wanted to stay with and protect you no matter what the cost...and also because you were amazingly cute!"

"C-cute! I'm not cute" The small saiyan growled

"Ok, ok, your were not cute...Your Adorable" Kakarott playfully smiled knowing the smaller hated that complement.

"You have a death wish don't you" he murmured and Kakarott laughed at his empty threat. They both knew he would never hurt him...well maybe if they were sparring...but other than that no.

"Aww!" The squeal echoed in the room as a blue haired woman with boxes walked in the room. "Goku you two are too cute!"

"Ha! Hi Bulma" the taller saiyan smiled at his old. "What are you doing here?"

"And haven't you ever heard of knocking..." The small saiyan growled, annoyed that his alone time with his soon-to-be mate being interrupted yet again but also being called cute by this woman. As he said earlier only Kakarott could get away with it without punishment as for her not so much.

"Stopping being so grumpy shorty I came to bring your wedding attire...Vegeta make sure he doesn't see you in it before the wedding or else you'll have bad luck." She said while giving the prince the box. She then gave the other saiyan his box "I already delivered Piccolo's and Kuririn's outfits to them. Ooh I can't wait!" The blue haired woman playfully danced around. "Though I still don't see what you see in this royal pain in the ass...but as long as you're happy I'm fine. I have to get going there's still a lot to do Bye!" Bulma quickly hugged Kakarott and left as quickly as she came but that's just how she ran.

Putting the boxes aside both saiyans laid under the blankets.

"Are you hungry Kakarr?" The prince asked

"No I'm just really tired. Are you hungry? "

"No...And that's got to be a first...you not hungry...oh boy something's wrong "Vegeta laughed dryly and put his hand to Kakarott's forehead who then slapped it away playfully."Do you want to go to sleep?"

"Yeah we should rest up for tomorrow's rehearsal."

"Right...goodnight Kakarott" The smaller closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Vegeta" With a soft yawn the taller hugged his prince close and fell fast asleep.

(Hey there guys I'm sorry I haven't updated my computer died...literally blue screen of DEATH... it sucked but here is the newest chapter I'm working on the new one. Review and comment! Thanks for reading! Btw this is like a filler episode like they have in an anime so don't be mad and yes I know it sucks! Ps the best man and maid of honor is Piccolo (for Vegeta) and Kuririn (for Goku) thus is why Bulma mentioned giving them their outfits!)


End file.
